


Tease

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: Smut Oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kinda, Kinda but not really, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M, Ugggg, Well - Freeform, don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Oikawa teakes great joy in riling up his boyfriends.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Smut Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> heh. This was fun. Unfortunately, today I risk dying like a man.

Iwaizumi is leaning back in his seat, eyes closed, taking advantage of the nearly empty change when his phone rings.

He groans, but answers it. “Iwaizumi.”

“Iwa-chaaaan.”

“What is it, Trashikawa? Couldn’t it have waited for 10 minutes.”

“Well maybe,” Oikawa says. “You didn’t want to hear about your present.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrow arches as a thread of heat coils in his gut. “Oh?”

“Hold on. Let me put it on speaker.”

A second later, Oikawa speaks again. “Tetsu-chan, do you want to tell Iwa-chan what’s waiting for him?”

The only response in a muffled groan. “Tooru…”

“I’ll be there in 10.”

That ten minutes ends up being 8. Iwaizumi slams the door open, slipping his shoes off in the doorway.

“Tooru, Tetsurou, where--”

“In the bedroom!”

Oikawa’s happy voice is followed by a strangled grunt. 

A part of Iwaizumi cringes in sympathy for Kuroo, having been at the mercy of Oikawa’s teasing himself.

He walks into the bedroom and that small part silences itself. Kuroo kneels, almost fully dressed, in the middle of the bed. _ Tooru really wants to kill me. _

“Like the present, Iwa-chan?”

“Hmmm.”

Iwaizumi steps forward to run his hand through Kuroo’s chronic bedhead. “It might be worth the hardon in public places.

Oikawa hums, watching Hajime trail his fingers along Kuroo’s jaw before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss is slower than expected, deeper. 

Iwaizumi pulls away. “Oikawa, strip.”

“Yes, Hajime.”

While Oikawa’s clothes fly, landing in the corner of the room, Iwaizumi pulls Kurooo’s shirt over his head. His mouth goes dry. 

The long shirt covered up a pair of red, backless panties. Grant it, the panties aren’t doing much to cover the red, leaking head of his cock and certainly not hiding the cock ring. 

“How long?” Iwaizumi rasps.

“A vibrating plug since lunch and the ring for about 10 minutes. I’m not  _ that _ mean.”

The glare Kuroo gives Oikawa could curdle milk. “Are you going to tell him the cock ring vibrates?”

“Oh. I suppose it does.”

Oikawa flips a button on a remote, pulling a whimper from his boyfriend.

“Tooru, be nice. Go sit on the end of the bed.”

Oikawa obeys, looking all too pleased with himself. While Oikawa gets settled, Iwaizumi slips out of his clothing and crawls onto the bed. He pulls Kuroo over, capturing his lips for a another, more urgent kiss.

Iwaizumi pulls away. He flips Kuroo around so that the taller man’s back rests against his chest before beckoning to Oikawa and removing the cock ring.

Kuroo sighs in relief, relaxing against the eldest’s chest.

“You good?” Iwaizumi asks, his breath brushing against the sensitive shell of his ear.

Kuroo moans, no longer interested in trying to be quiet. “Yes.”

“Tooru, suck him off.”

Oikawa descends onto Kuroo’s cock while Iwaizumi wraps his arm around to circle the pucker of Kuroo’s asshole.

The raven-haired man nearly bites through his lip in an attempt to not come right then and there.

“No, no,” Iwaizumi scolds. “Don’t hold back. You’ve been so good, withstanding Tooru’s teasing. Let us give you this, at least.”

Oikawa hollows his cheeks and sucks, hard. This time Kuroo allows the pleasure to overcome him, turning his world white.

When his vision clears, Oikawa is sitting back on his heels, looking pleased with himself.

“Tooru, come here. You’re not done yet.”

Kuroo rolls out of the way, laying on his side to watch his boyfriends make out.

Iwaizumi’s hands roam Tooru’s body, ghosting over every one of his sensitive spots.

The trio sit like this for a few minutes, Iwaizumi working Tooru up and Kuroo catching his breath.

After a while, though, Kuroo taps Hajime’s knee. He gestures to Oikawa. “Can I, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi nods and watches as Kuroo spreads Tooru’s buttcheeks.

Without warning he dives in, tracing light circles around the older man’s asshole. On Tooru’s other side, Iwaizumi focuses on leaving mark up and down the pretty boy’s torso.

Within minutes, Oikawa is reduced to a shivering moaning, mess.

Iwaizumi passes Kuroo a tube of lube, and a condom.

Tooru reaches down to pump Iwaizumi’s erection.

Kuroo adds one finger, then two. By the time he’s up to three, Oikawa can barely focus.

The former Nekoma captain sits back and meets Iwaizumi’s eyes. “You want to or should I?”

“I have a better idea.”

The trio rearranges themselves on the bed. Oikawa on his back with Kuroo on between his legs while Iwaizumi kneels behind Kuroo, making sure the youngest is fully opened up. 

“Testu-chaaan, please.”

“Please?”

“Pease fuck me.”

Kuroo chuckles. “It’s almost amazing. You can spend all days teasing,” he runs a finger up Oikawa’s leaking dick, before lining himself up, “But it’s so easy to reduce you to begging.”

He pushes his dick into Oikawa, making sure the elder feels every inch.

When he bottoms out, both are gasping for breath. 

Kuroo gasps when Iwaizumi enters him, the stretch burning in all the right ways, filling him perfectly.

Iwaizumi and Kuroo start to move, finding a rhythm that has Tooru whimpering and pumping his dick before coming all over his stomach.

Iwaizumi pulls out rearranging his boyfriends, so that Kuroo is resting against Tooru’s chest, his legs pressed up against his shoulders. The older man thrusts in, hitting Kuroo in the prostate. Kuroo almost screams at the overwhelming sensation. Even more so when Oikawa’s teasing fingers start circling and pinching at his nipples.

Iwaizumi settles into a bruising rhythm, hands gripping Kuroo’s hips, grunting in time to Kuroo’s moans. 

Oikawa smiles at the two, wrapping his hand around Kuroo’s dick. The leaking precome makes it easy for the former to run his hand up and down Kuroo’s cock, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Kuroo comes with a shout, arching and tensing, bringing Iwaizumi over the edge with him.

The three collapse into a boneless pile. In the wake of their orgasms, the room is quiet save for heavy breathing.

Oikawa is the first to move. He wiggles out from under the other two, wobbling his way to the bathroom to get towels. When he returns, Hajime and Tetsurou have shifted, resting on their sides, fingers laced together.

Tooru smirks.  _ And they wonder why I love to tease. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reads


End file.
